Tension
by Rivqah
Summary: Summer 1997. Two enemies will meet. A kindness will bring them together. Forced to share a room. It's rising. To a completely different level...
1. Enemy Bumps

**AN: **This fanfiction was originally posted over two years ago and has been re-uploaded.

Just to let you all know, in my version, Dumbledore was killing horcruxes way before Harry went to school and Harry killed the last one in Chamber of Secrets, though he was still in the Triwizard Tournament and won and Cedric Diggory is not dead, so basically everything happened but without Voldemort.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this amazing universe, but I don't, life sucks to not be J.K. Rowling sometimes.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Voodoo doll, 5 Seconds of Summer.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Enemy bumps.<p>

Hermione walked idly along the bustling market crowds and thought of Hogwarts.

She missed it. She missed Harry and Ron and Ginny and the lessons and the magic…and even Draco Malfoy and his childish taunts. Because when she was at home she felt like the lonely eleven year old who was a know-it-all misfit with nothing better to do than sit around and read all day instead of playing with friends. Who was lonely and completely ordinary-except in academics and even then she was only in a line of a hand full of know-it-all others.

Though she didn't mind reading, actually it was her favourite pastime and she had a sense of pride in being a know-it-all, though she preferred the term intellectual. What she did mind was the fact that she now had friends and couldn't communicate regularly like in Hogwarts. Yeah, there were owls but it wasn't the same plus her parents preferred her to be 'Muggle' when she was at home and sending owls wasn't. They had occasionally owled her at Hogwarts but she knew they found it difficult and weren't comfortable with it as they seemed to think if they sent the message from the woods it wouldn't be so obvious and they had to go on a long journey to do that so it was rare she received anything unless it was important.

Also she didn't have someone to talk to about magic with. Like Harry and Ron going on again about Quidditch, not that she really got involved as she hated brooms and the like, but she missed their voices filling the silence of study. Or Ginny, who she could talk about magic with-even in the year below she was able to hold a discussion on her level somewhat. Hermione even admitted that she missed late night girly gossips with Lavender, Parvati, Faye, and Sage, her roommates. She secretly admitted she missed Draco Malfoy and his 'Mudblood' taunts because at least it was acknowledgement that she was the 'Brightest _Witch_ of our Age' not the-though clever-Muggle girl who got lonely.

In the holidays Hermione couldn't use magic-even being Muggle-born she missed it like everyone else-and not having that was like not having a soul to a Witch like herself. She could now she was seventeen, as the Law stated but she wouldn't do as her parents-as Muggles and though they support her-didn't understand and find her world a tad…frightening and would prefer her Muggle-though they'd never tell her that. So her wand was stored in her truck which was pushed under her bed like everything else from Hogwarts. Sometimes she missed it so much she would pull it out just to feel the crackle of magic on her skin.

"Hermione?" Her mum called from further back in the crowd.

"Coming mum!" She turned around and found her mum at the jewellery stall.

"Just look at this necklace, it would look lovely on you dear."

"Mmm..." She smiled at the plain white beads, not really interested in it.

"You can look here; I'll just be over there getting some bread." Her mum walked off.

"Okay." Hermione nodded and looked politely at the jewellery before thanking the seller and turning away.

As she turned around though someone bumped into her and she went down into the dirt.

"Are you alright there?" The seller opened the side door and came to her.

"Yes thank you." She smiled reassuringly at them before turning on the person who had bumped into her, "Malfoy?" Hermione's mouth gaped open at the sight of him in all his white blonde, silver eyed, and 'superior' glory.

"Granger." He smirked down at her.

"Hermione!" Her mum gasped hurrying over, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She assured her mum as she stood up, "I fell, that's all." She glared at Malfoy as he stood looking at her.

"So long as you're okay?"

"I'm fine mum." She mentally rolled her eyes knowing that habit drove her mum up the wall and back again.

"Do you two know each other?" Jean glanced at Hermione then at Malfoy as they shared a glaring competition, "Is he a friend from school?"

"I wouldn't say-" Hermione started before reality hit her and her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Actually mum can you excuse us a second? Don't you need to buy some jam?" She gestured to the stall down the way before grabbing Malfoy's arm and yanking him behind the market stalls.

"Nice place." He muttered as he glanced at the fumes of a food stall coming from the fan at the back and the rubbish dotted around.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed watching for people.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow not seeming fazed by her reaction.

"In the Muggle world…"

"Ah, now there's a question." He mused and Hermione touched her pocket before realising there was no wand to protect her-_crap, though I could just slap him like in Third Year_-she smiled at the latter thought, not that she was violent but he was and she wouldn't stand for it and not having her wand made her feel vulnerable. And Hermione Granger was never vulnerable.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She demanded again when he didn't give her a concrete answer.

"I came for the stalls." He shrugged glancing around.

"You came for the stalls?" She replied disbelievingly.

"Yeah, they have this sweet I like that I can't get in the Wizarding world that Blaise introduced me to."

"Okay…" Not believing him at all because she knew Blaise was just like Malfoy and didn't come to the Muggle world.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before she could demand the real reason.

"I happen to live around here." She snapped before realising her mistake-never reveal your location to the enemy. _We're going to have to move _she huffed to herself.

"Really?" He smirked, "I'm guessing that was your mother back there?"

"Yes."

"She seems nice."

"Whatever Malfoy." Now she rolled her eyes physically.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to her? Considering I'm a _friend_ from Hogwarts."

"No."

"Now, Granger, that's a bit inhospitable."

"So?"

"Surely, it would be more polite to introduce me?"

"Huh." She snorted.

"What?"

"You want me to be polite when you were the one to push me over two minutes ago."

"I didn't push, I accidently knocked you over."

"Yeah, okay." She muttered sarcastically.

"What do you want from me?" He sighed.

"You…" She smiled an idea forming and knowing he would never do it.

"Me?" He raised his brows, "Now Granger surely that isn't an innuendo?"

"Grow up. You have to apologise." She told him smugly.

"Excuse me?"

"Apologise. To me. Considering you just knocked me over it's not an unreasonable request."

"Fine, I apologise."

"What?" She certainly didn't expect him to go through with it.

"I apologise for knocking you over."

"Fine, I'll introduce you but then you leave us alone…and don't accept any offer from her." She amended knowing he was going to introduce himself anyway and might as well look polite and civilised towards him for two minutes before kicking him off back to the Wizarding World. Plus, if he was going to apologise to her, he probably wouldn't be too rude to her mum.

"Am I forgiven then?"

"Whatever Malfoy."

"I'll take that as a yes…anyway what offer?" His eyebrows drew in.

"She has a tendency of being…overly hospitable."

"So you measure out then?" He smirked again.

"Shut up Malfoy, remember no and walk away." She hissed as they made their way to her mum.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled.

"Shut up."

"There you are!" Her mum beamed at them.

"Mum, this is Malfoy." Hermione said curtly.

"Draco Malfoy." He took Jean's hand and kissed it-_smarmy git_, Hermione thought.

"Well Draco, I'm Jean Granger, are you from Hermione's school?"

"Yes."

"I don't think Hermione's ever mentioned you?"

"Really?"

"No."

"Well, that's odd."

"Mmm…" Her mum raised her brows in silent question-_please explain more of this?_

"We're such good friends at Hogwarts aren't we?" He turned to Hermione suddenly.

"Yeah, good friends." She muttered sarcastically but her mum wasn't listening close enough to hear her tone.

"Then you must join us for dinner." Jean smiled.

"I'm sure Malfoy has a lot to do…" Hermione tried to explain why he wouldn't be joining them-even though the reason was because she didn't want him to and wasn't going to let him anywhere near her house or family.

"Oh." Her mum's faced dropped.

"Don't you Malfoy?" Hermione stepped on his toes hoping he would get the hint and not make a fuss of her standing on his feet.

"Actually no." He smiled. _Was he trying to annoy me to no end?_ She asked herself.

"What?" She seethed. When she said she missed him she meant at Hogwarts not here! And only because it made her feel like she was a Witch because 'Mudblood' implied she was a Witch and not an ordinary Muggle. He was _not _doing this.

"I would love to join you for dinner." Malfoy said.

"What?" Hermione repeated colour draining from her face as she stared at his smiling face.


	2. Hostile Hospitality

**AN:** Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this right now, you make me so happy!

Read and review!

Song suggestion: Mean, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Hostile hospitality<p>

"Come along now." Jean waved Hermione and Draco to follow her away from the market and to the car park. Hermione's head span round.

_What the hell! Why is Draco Malfoy coming to my house? We have to move! He's going to learn where we live! We are definitely moving!_

Hermione paused as she opened the front passenger door and saw Malfoy staring at it uncertainly.

"Malfoy, this is a car." Hermione said smugly-for once knowing more about her environment than him.

"A car?" He repeated unsure.

"Yes, a car, it's how Muggles get around." She smiled as she slid in the front seat.

"Hermione!" Jean scolded climbing in the driver's side after putting the bags in the boot, "Help the poor boy out, he obviously hasn't a clue, you're supposed to be friends!"

"Sorry mum." She climbed back out and motioned to the seat, "Get in."

"What?" Malfoy looked at her.

"Come on Malfoy, use the brain you're supposed to have and climb in the car." She couldn't resist the dig.

"Fine." He nodded and climbed in.

"Don't forget your belt." She shut his door and climbed in the back.

"Belt?"

"Yes, the belt." She sighed and pulled at his until he grabbed it, "Cross it over you and fasten the buckle in the holder." Hermione explained as she did the same.

"Okay." He copied after watching her.

"There you go; maybe you do have a brain." She smirked.

"Funny Granger." He scowled.

"Ready?" Jean asked putting her bag down which she had been sorting through while this exchange happened.

"Yep." Hermione smiled.

"Draco?"

"Okay." He smiled too.

"Okay then." Jean started the car and drove off.

It was a silent drive until they reached the Granger household.

"We're here Malfoy." Hermione stated as Jean climbed out and went to retrieve the bags from the boot.

"This is your house?" He said sceptically, "It's small."

"Yes, well, we can't all live in big fancy mansions Malfoy." She told him and got out.

"Uh, Granger?"

"Yes."

"How do I get out?" He asked.

"For goodness sake." She said under her breath, "Click the button." She watched him press it and the buckle was released, "There you go." She laughed as he climbed out.

"Stupid Muggle machine." He muttered.

"Only because you don't know how to use it." She rolled her eyes, striding to the house with him following.

"Whatever Granger." He said as he stood at the front door.

"Shoes off."

"What?"

"Shoes off." Hermione sighed as she took hers off and put them on the rack.

"Why?"

"So you don't tread dirt in the house."

"Okay…" He heeled off his shoes.

"Thank you." She huffed and walked off while Malfoy stood awkwardly in the entrance.

"Are you okay there?" A man walked down the stairs.

"Um…"

"Oh, Peter, this is Draco Malfoy, from Hermione's school." Jean smiled as she walked in and shut the door.

"Draco Malfoy? I don't remember Hermione mentioning you." He said offering his hand.

"It seems so." Malfoy shook his hand.

"I'm Peter Granger, it's nice to meet you…Hermione?"

"Yes dad." She emerged from the door at the end of the short hallway.

"You never told us about Draco."

"Um…" She hedged.

"It's nice to see one of Hermione's friends on our turf; do you live around here too?"

"No, I live in the Wizard World."

"Really?" Her dad's eyebrows shot up, "What brings you into these woods then?"

"The market, a friend of mine, Blaise, once brought some sweets to school from here and they are really good so I came to get some."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I just happened to bump into Granger today."

"Literally." She muttered.

"Granger?" Peter frowned confused.

"Yeah dad, at Hogwarts we call each other by our last names." Hermione explained.

"Um…" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, just that." Hermione mentally rolled her eyes, "Mum, I think the meats overdone." She said wanting to get Malfoy alone for two seconds.

"Oh gosh! Excuse me." She rushed off through the door at the end where Hermione had come out of before-the kitchen-Malfoy noted.

"I'll help your mother while you give Draco a tour." Peter smiled and walked away.

"Fine." She sighed, "Malfoy." She held out her hand.

"Yes?"

"Wand." She stated simply and he stared at her in outrage.

"Excuse me?"

"Your wand, do you think I'm going to risk having you in the house with a wand? I'm not risking it, now, wand."

"No way."

"Malfoy, give me your damn wand."

"Not bloody likely."

"Fine, but if I see it or you use it, I promise I will kill you." She gave up on the argument knowing if they fought she would be the one scolded for it.

"Sure."

"You will not use it." She hissed before stomping upstairs, "You coming?"

"Huh?"

"The tour." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." He followed her.

"Bathroom, off limits." She pointed to one room then two others.

"What's in the off limits?"

"None of your business." She huffed before walking downstairs again.

"Okay…" He followed her.

"Front room." She opened the door and walked through, "Dining room, kitchen." She stood in the middle of the front room and pointed to the area with the table and the part of the kitchen that could be seen.

"Right, now off limits?"

"Off limits meaning you won't know." She sighed and sat on the couch.

"So this is you?" He pointed to the pictures dotted around.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the television.

"The television, like the one from Muggle studies."

"Never took that class."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

"So, Draco, what do your parents do?" Peter asked sitting in the chair.

"My father was on the board of governors at Hogwarts but he also had Malfoy enterprises while my mother is a housewife." I was puzzled by his past tense use but didn't question it in case it was sensitive.

"Really? What kind of things does Malfoy enterprises do?"

"Various Magical aspects, very wide spread." He smiled proudly.

"Wow! He sounds busy."

"Oh, he is but he always makes time for his family."

"I bet he does." Mr Granger nodded and Hermione scoffed, everyone knew Lucius Malfoy was a snob too busy for anyone but himself.

"What do you do Mr Granger?"

"Oh, Jean and I are dentists."

"Dentists?"

"Yes, we tend to people's teeth."

"I don't believe we have those in the Wizarding World."

"No, we have Magic." Hermione muttered.

"Oh, Draco, sit down on the couch." Jean said on seeing him still stood near the television.

"I won't bite." Hermione said snidely.

"You sure?" He chuckled and sat down.

"No promises." She bantered and her parents shared a look.

"So, what subjects do you study at Hogwarts Draco?" Jean asked sitting on the arm of her husband's chair.

"Um…I've studied everything except Muggle studies." _Big surprise_ Hermione thought, "But I plan on doing so this year."

"What?" Hermione gaped.

"I thought because it's the only class I don't know about I should try it, so I'm applying for a time turner." Unknown to the majority of Hogwarts, especially talented students; such as, Hermione and Draco, time turners were made available to help them achieve to their full potential.

"Really?"

"Yes, I take the others anyway."

"So this year you'll be in Hermione's classes?" Jean asked.

"I suppose." He shrugged.

"We're not always." Hermione added.

"Yeah, some subjects are so sort after they have different classes for each House."

"I can only hope." She smiled.

"Dinner's ready, Peter come help me please." Jean nodded.

"Sure." And they left Hermione and Draco alone again.

"You're taking Muggle studies!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, so?"

"The great Draco Malfoy, Pureblood enthusiast, is taking Muggle studies!"

"Grow up Granger." He frowned.

"Ow!" She clutched her stomach-all the laughing was starting to hurt.

"I guess you're taking all the classes."

"Of course." She smiled.

"Funny though, I've never seen you apply for a time turner?"

"Yeah…" She chewed her lip-no way was he going to know why, she still had her time turner from third year, "Funny."

"Are you hiding something?" He teased her.

"Nope." She jumped off the couch and walked into the dining room area as her parents brought the plates out.

They sat silently eating for a while before Jean spoke up.

"So Draco, where are your parents? I presume they weren't at the market today."

"No, they are away."

"Really?"

"Yes, they went to Dubai."

"Wow! How come you didn't join them?"

"Oh…well, I decided to stay behind, we go most years so it's nothing new." He smiled.

"So what's your house like?"

"Quite big, not as…cosy as yours but its home."

"Sounds grand."

"It is."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me."

"Oh, you must be so lonely in the house alone."

"My friends visit sometimes and I have the house elves."

"House elves?"

"Slaves." Hermione spat.

"They're not slaves, they chose their life and we employ them."

"Ha."

"Now, Hermione, don't presume anything." He chuckled, "We're not all cruel owners."

"Whatever Malfoy." She muttered as her parents shared another glance at each other.

"This is delicious Mrs Granger, truly." Malfoy switched subjects as the atmosphere grew tense.

"Oh, thank you dear." Jean smiled.

"Honestly, it's one of the best meals I've ever had."

"Stop, really, its fine."

"These Yorkshire puddings are absolutely exquisite."

"Well, Hermione made the batter."

"Really?" He turned to her.

"Yes, I can cook." She said stiffly-_wish I'd spat in it now._

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"Huh." She looked at him confused-_Did Draco Malfoy just give me a compliment?_

"I'll get the pudding." Jean walked out and back with a Battenberg cake.

"When did you get that mum?" Hermione asked as the plates were cleared.

"While you and Draco were talking privately."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Draco have you ever had Battenberg?"

"No, I don't believe I have."

"See, your lot miss out." Hermione smiled smugly and took a piece. She peeled off the marzipan outside and ate the cake first then went back to the marzipan.

"How come you peel the marzipan off?" He asked as he helped himself to a piece.

"Because it's the best part and you save the best for last." She shrugged.

"Okay…" He sighed and copied her, "You're right; the marzipan is the best bit."

"Told you, they don't call me bright for nothing." She laughed as the plates were cleared away again.

"Come on Peter, drying time." Jean smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes dear." He followed her. Hermione smiled, her parents were in love, unlike so many, and she often counted her many blessings for that. Then she remembered who was across from her and stood up.

"Malfoy." She gestured harshly for him to follow her.

"Yes." He smirked as they stood in the hall.

"Not so loud." She hissed shutting the front room door.

"What is it?" He whispered back.

"You've had dinner now shoo." She crossed her arms.

"Hostile much Granger?"

"Just go." She frowned.

"Hermione?" Jean called from the kitchen, "Draco?"

"Go." Hermione stressed.

"I am bloody hell Granger, calm down."

"Not until you leave my house and we forget this ever happened."

"Why?"

"Obvious reasons." She rolled her eyes, "Just go before she finds us."

"There you are!" Jean sighed as she walked in the hall.

"Yes, Malfoy's got to go. He has a home to get to." Hermione explained.

"Now, now, Hermione." Her mum chided her, "I hate to think of you on your own in that big house Draco." Jean frowned.

"He's fine mum, I'm sure he's old enough to stay by himself."

"Now Hermione." Her mum sighed, "Draco, will you be okay on your own?" She asked him.

"Yes." He nodded catching Hermione's eye as she glared at him to go.

"Oh…you could stay here for the night?" Jean's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Mum!" Hermione gasped-there was being overly hospitable, then there was the line that you don't cross, clearly she had.

"How about it Draco, why don't you spend the night here?"

"I couldn't intrude like that." Draco shook his head in disbelief-this was coming from the mother of the girl who hated him.

"Not intrude dear, please, stay the night, give an old woman a piece of mind."

"I couldn't." He insisted.

"It would mean a lot to me." Jean smiled, "Please, I don't want you all alone, it's not right."

"It's fine, honestly."

"Nonsense, you will stay." She smiled, "Please Draco, its one night, put my mind at rest."

"Then I accept Mrs Granger." He gave in.

"Great, you'll stay the night." Jean clapped her hands together, "Thank you Draco."

"No, thank you."

"You're kidding me, right?" Hermione's face drained for the second time that day.


	3. Sleepover Nightmare

**AN: **Thanks you for reading and a special thanks to HallowRain8587 for reviewing!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: My dilemma, Selena Gomez.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Sleepover nightmare.<p>

Hermione remained silent for the rest of the night as her parents and Malfoy watched television-she'd broken her silence to explain it to him briefly. Her thoughts in turmoil. _Oh my gosh! What is happening? Why is Draco Malfoy staying at my house? _The tirade whirled around her head again and again as she tried to make sense of the situation. _At least they weren't talking!_ Her parents weren't the biggest talkers in the world and for once she was glad.

As soon as the clock struck nine she deemed it late enough to be bedtime and got up from her place on the couch, where she had spent the evening thinking of reasons for Malfoy to leave but nothing came to mind. None that her mother would accept anyway.

"Where are you going darling?" Jean asked.

"I'm tired." She said simply with a shrugged and hugged both her parents, "Night, love you."

"Hermione?" Her mum followed her out.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"You seem distant…"

"I'm fine mum." She hugged her again before walking up the stairs. Hermione stopped half way up, "Uh, mum?"

"Yes honey."

"Where's he sleeping?"

"In your room."

"What?"

"I'm sure you are both old enough and sensible enough to be trusted in sharing a room with each other."

"What?" She repeated in a daze.

"Do you mind sleeping on the floor, because we shouldn't expect our guests to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not." She mumbled.

"Thank you Hermione, there's some things in the airing cupboard."

"Okay." She muttered and walked away.

Draco watched as Jean walked back in.

"Draco?"

"Yes." He turned to her.

"You'll be sharing a room with Hermione, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hermione agreed you could have her bed and she'd be on the floor." She smiled and sat back down.

"I think I'll go to bed then, so I won't disturb Hermione later." He nodded.

"Goodnight dear." Jean smiled and he walked out.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as Hermione climbed into the bed-he had guessed which room was hers by hearing movement inside.

"Your bedding is there." She pointed to them on the floor, "Night Malfoy."

"Do you have anything I can change into?" He asked.

"For goodness sake." She muttered and walked out the room and returned a moment later with an old set of her father's clothing, "You know where the bathroom is, there's an old toothbrush on the side for you."

"Thanks." He muttered and walked out.

_Huh. Not one word about the sleeping arrangements? _This 'nice' Malfoy was scaring her.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione laughed when Malfoy walked through the door in her father's pyjamas.

"What?" He looked down at himself.

"I'm sorry but that's too funny." She tried to cover her laughter with her hand.

"What's funny?" He muttered and grabbed the covers and pillow from the floor and tried to make a bed.

"You can't make a bed?" She laughed again as he struggled to make it.

"I never had to." He grumbled.

"Come here." She climbed out of bed and got hold of the covers.

Silently he watched as she made the bed for him. He had never noticed before-except at the Yule Ball, but he wouldn't acknowledge that at the time-but Granger had actually got a figure. The perfect figure actually-hourglass but not too skinny in the middle, and because she didn't appear to put any effort into it, it made it so much more appealing.

"Thanks." He mumbled as she straightened up-finished.

"You're welcome." She murmured back before climbing back into bed, "Hang on one second, what are you doing?" She stared in horror as he undid his shirt and tossed it aside.

"What?" He glanced at himself, "I never sleep in a shirt. I only put it on because it would be inappropriate for me to be wandering around your house with your parents in without one."

"Well, men wear shirts here."

"I'm not about to change my nightly habits."

"Just put it on!"

"No."

"_Malfoy_!" She watched as he climbed into his bed.

"Night Granger." He sighed.

"Night." She closed her eyes deciding not to argue it much more-it was useless and draining and giving her a headache.

"What time do you normally wake up?" He asked suddenly.

"My parents get up early but I normally sleep in if I can…don't worry I won't wake you." She smirked.

"Right." He rolled his eyes-not trusting her not to wake him.

"What, scared you won't get your beauty sleep?"

"Don't need it." He said supremely.

"Yeah, because you're so modest."

"It's part of the Malfoy charm."

"What Malfoy charm?"

"Ha ha Granger, even you can't deny it."

"Whatever Malfoy." She rolled her eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go on then." He chuckled.

"Can I look at your wand?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, not like that you perverted freak, your wand." She sat up and looked at him lay on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"You're missing a word."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please can I see your wand?"

"There you go." He chuckled and took out his wand and held it out to her.

"Don't make me slap you like in Third Year."

"Like you could." Malfoy teased lightly.

"I did before." She giggled as she climbed out of bed and pulled out her trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." She told him sternly and opened it up.

"Come on Granger." He sighed.

"There we go." She put his wand on top of her things and slammed the trunk shut.

"What did you do that for?"

"Now I feel much safer." She smiled at him and climbed back into bed.

"What the hell Granger, give me my wand!"

"Nope."

"Granger-"

"Listen Malfoy, if you're staying your wand stays in there until you leave, got it, I won't put my family in danger."

"Why would your family be in danger?"

"You're here."

"Way to judge."

"Either way, it stays there."

"Yeah, but you've got your wand."

"I haven't."

"Yeah right."

"For goodness sake Malfoy, my parents are Muggles! Do you think I can carry my wand freely around here? Where Muggles live!"

"The brightest Witch of our age and she doesn't carry her wand?"

"Yep."

"Whatever Granger, just give me my bloody wand!"

"Nope."

"Granger…"

"Malfoy…" She mimicked him.

"This is beyond a joke, just give it me."

"No."

"I'll get it then." He sighed and pulled out her trunk as she watched on in amusement.

"You won't."

"Yeah, watch me." He muttered as he pulled at the locks, "What the hell Granger!"

"Calm down Malfoy." She smiled smugly.

"Give me my damn wand!" He snarled.

"No, I told you, for the duration of your stay it stays there."

"It's not like I can use it! It's against the law."

"Actually, it's not."

"What?"

"The law no longer applies at seventeen."

"Right." _There went that plan._

"Just go to bed."

"Not until I get my wand Granger."

"You're not getting your wand." She stood up in front of him-toe to toe, "When you leave you can have it but until then no." Hopefully this would mean he wouldn't stay…or at least not for long. Being a Pureblood he would be used to his wand so he'd want it worse than she did hers.

"Listen Granger, I won't hurt anyone, just give me my wand." He pressed her up against the door with a bang and she swallowed loudly. He was taller and stronger than her. Her hands curled into fists and she stared defiantly at him.

"Hermione? Draco? Is everything alright up there?" Jean called as she climbed up the stairs.

"Everything's fine mum." Hermione yelled back.

"You sure, I heard a bang."

"Yeah, I just knocked a book on the floor."

"Okay." Her footsteps passed the room and they heard a door shut.

"Back off." She hissed.

"My wand." He growled back.

"Unless you want me to slap you again I suggest you back off!"

"Not until you agree to give me my wand."

"Goodnight Hermione." Peter said as he passed and a door opened and closed.

"My parents have come up now, so unless you want a scene, then I suggest you back off and calm the hell down." She told him.

"Fine." He stepped back and she moved away and sat on her bed.

"Malfoy, just go to bed." She whispered.

"Whatever Granger." He groused as he lay down on the floor.

"Night." She mumbled and climbed into bed more than shook up by the fact she had, not moments ago, been threatened in her own room. Add to the fact her school bully was sleeping in here with her, she was thoroughly unsettle, so she flicked on her bedside lamp and read for a while.

About an hour later Malfoy moved for the first time and sat up and saw her reading.

"Should have known." He shook his head.

"Malfoy!" She gasped, "Don't do that."

"Sorry for scaring you." He frowned.

"Whatever."

"Look Granger, I'm…sorry I kicked off like that. I'm not used to not having my wand." He muttered uncomfortable so all retorts fell away and Hermione sighed in defeat.

"It's okay." She whispered, "I understand."

"How?"

"I'm a Muggle-born Malfoy; I can't use Magic at home."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"I forgot."

"Doesn't matter…but you're still not having your wand back." She sighed.

"Okay, but I want it back tomorrow."

"You leave tomorrow and you'll get your wand back."

"Fine." He sighed and lay back down, "Night Granger."

"Night Malfoy." With that she put her book on her bedside table and turned off the lamp.


	4. Wedding Shocks

**AN: **Please feel free to send me song suggestions you like and I'll try to fit them in!

Read and review!

Song suggestion: Better than revenge, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Wedding Shocks.<p>

Hermione turned restlessly in her bed unable to drift back off to sleep before sitting up in annoyance. _Ugh!_ _She hated it when she felt like she needed more sleep but was incapable to act on it._ She thought, running her hands through her curls and yawning.

_What a strange dream?_ She thought to herself. _Why would I dream Draco Malfoy came to my house and was sleeping on the floor of my bedroom?_ Then she looked at her floor. _That's why! It wasn't a dream. _She sighed sadly to herself. Of course she knew she hadn't dreamed it but if by some miracle it hadn't happened she wouldn't have mind, actually she would be downright pleased if he disappeared and this was forgotten-or better yet, never happened! _But it's happening in real life so deal with it!_ She told herself sternly.

Slowly she crawled to the end of her bed and looked down on his sleeping form. He shifted slightly in his sleep, muttering nonsense before being still once more. She wondered about what she'd heard people say 'in sleep men and women look like boys and girls of innocence' and whether she thought there was truth in it or just people's hopeful thoughts in a world like the one she and everyone she cared for lived in. Still, she liked that he wasn't smirking or scowling, as was the norm for him. He was relaxed, calm. No lines and a slight smile…it made her smile too at him.

_You know, he's quite cute asleep-Shut up Hermione and wake up. He's Draco bloody Malfoy, he will never be cute!_ She frowned to herself. Feeling as though she should do something to rid that thought from her head, she leaned backwards and grabbed the stale glass of water off her bedside that she'd brought up two nights ago and hadn't gotten round to moving yet, an idea forming in her clever head.

Slowly she tipped the glass so only droplets dripped down onto his forehead at an irregular pace, but before long it turned to drops dripping quicker and quicker then suddenly as he seemed to stir, finally she turned the glass fully over and soaked him.

"What the hell!" He gasped, spluttering and wiping at the moisture on his face.

"Morning Malfoy." She laughed quickly putting the glass down and going back to hovering over him as he lay there fuming and smoothing his white blonde hair back from his eyes.

"What do you think you're playing at?" He seethed.

"Wake up call." She shrugged with a smile, supressing a giggle.

"I told you not to wake me! Are you stupid-" He was cut off as she tried to slap him but he caught her hand in time, "Did you just try to slap me?" He asked incredulously.

"Get. Off. Me. No one calls me stupid!" She hissed and tried to pull back but she got tangled in her sheets and ended up toppling over the end of her bed and on top of Malfoy-just the opposite of her plans, "Why are you laughing?" She demanded as he chuckled under her.

"I'm living the dream now, waking up with a girl on top of me." He quirked his eyebrows at her.

"Pervert." She spat and stood up removing her twisted sheets from her legs, smoothing her pyjamas and hair.

"No, just a man." He smirked amused at seeing the strictly controlled Granger flustered.

"Ugh." She looked at him in disdain.

"Come on now Granger, don't tell me you've never dreamed of this." He smirked.

"Don't be disgusting."

"That means yes."

"Don't be crude!"

"Then don't be a prude all your life Granger, lighten up a bit will you!"

"Huh." She snorted indignantly-_Prude my aunt Bertha!_ She huffed to herself _how dare him? I am not prude!_

"And while we're at it, why did you decide to pour water on me in my sleep?" He asked no longer as angry as before having seen Hermione rattled.

"I told you, wake up call." She shrugged simply and made her bed.

"A simple 'wake up' would have been nice."

"But not nearly as much fun." She smiled and walked out the room.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Jean asked stepping out of her room dressed in a yellow skirt suit and matching fascinator.

"Oh mum, you look amazing!" She gushed and hugged her.

"Thank you darling."

"Wow! Mrs Granger, you look spectacular this morning." Malfoy emerged from Hermione's room-luckily having put the pyjama shirt on again-she would have died of embarrassment if he had come out bare chest, _the implications!_ "What's the occasion, may I ask?"

"Peter and I are going to an all adult wedding today of a friend of mine and please call me Jean."

"All adult?" Unfamiliar with the concept-weddings in the Wizarding World invited every one of every age you knew. _Muggles…_He sighed _I_ _will never understand them._

"Yes, so Hermione's got to stay home sadly." She frowned.

"It's okay mum." Hermione patted her mum's shoulder-having gone over this before.

"I just hate to leave you for so long when you're hardly ever home, especially alone, we miss you not being around and what if something happens, what would we do?" Jean worried.

"It won't mum."

"You don't know that Hermione, you hear about it all the time on the news."

"Mum, I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself."

"I know, I just worry about you honey."

"I know you do mum. But I have magic on my side remember?"

"Actually, I was going to ask Draco if he would stay with you." Jean eyed Draco hopefully.

"Now, mum, I'm fine alone." Hermione insisted. _Was someone deliberately trying to ruin her life! I mean come on, give a girl a break!_

"Would you Draco?" Ignoring her daughter Jean pressed on.

"Sure." Malfoy smiled at her, knowing by doing this was getting revenge on Granger, however childish it sounded-no one woke up Draco Malfoy and didn't pay for it.

"Great, we shouldn't be too late. Thank you Draco." Jean patted his cheek before walking downstairs happily. Jean felt a weight lifted unlike her daughter who was positively seething now.

"What the hell have you done?" Hermione rounded on him angrily.


	5. Party Notes

**AN: **So sorry for the irregular updates but life comes first unfortunately so thanks for sticking with this.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Heat wave, Wiley.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Party Notes.<p>

"Right, Jean come on, we better be off." Peter emerged in a grey suit and yellow tie from the master bedroom as Hermione glared at a smiling Draco.

"Have a nice time." Draco nodded to her parents.

"Thanks." Peter nodded too, planted a kiss on Hermione's head and jogged downstairs.

"Hermione?" Jean called upstairs.

"Yes mum." She replied and walked down to her.

"We won't stay late, love you." She hugged her.

"Love you mum." Hermione kissed her mum's cheek.

"Thank you Draco." Jean smiled and patted his cheek again, "Take care of her and don't have too much fun." She gave Hermione a stern look.

"Mum!" She frowned.

"Love you." And her parents left.

"Right, go." Hermione gestured to the door.

"I can't, your mum said I had to look after you."

"Fine." Hermione ran up the stairs and threw open her trunk and grabbed her wand and his, "Here, go." She handed him his wand before levelling her wand with his face.

"Calm down Granger, I told your mother I would take care of you and I will."

"Go! I'll tell her some story of why you had to leave now, shoo."

"I'm not a cat Granger."

"Just go away."

"Nope, I don't break promises."

"So, you're not going to leave?" She twisted her wand slightly.

"No." He toyed with his not seeming concerned of being threatened by her.

"You're a prat, you know that right?"

"Whatever gets you through the day Granger."

"Just stay out of my way." She muttered and walked away.

"And if not?"

"Don't try me." She threatened before jogging downstairs.

"Hey, Granger?"

"What Malfoy!"

"Jees…calm down; I just want to know about some clothes I could borrow?"

"Ugh!" She stomped into her parents' room and dug out her dad's old clothes and threw them at him.

"What is this?" He asked holding up a pink Hawaiian shirt her dad had won in a raffle once for charity and had never worn.

"A pink Hawaiian shirt." She giggled.

"Funny. Maybe something less ridiculous."

"No."

"Don't be difficult."

"Don't be so cheeky and rude then!"

"Come on Granger…"

"There is nothing else, sorry." She smiled at him.

"Then can I use your shower?"

"Sure." Hermione shrugged.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione was rooting through her book shelf for new material when her bedroom door swung open.

"Hey Granger." Malfoy nodded to her.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed and shielded her eyes.

"What?"

"You are basically naked!"

"I'm wearing boxers."

"Cover up!"

"Don't tell me you've never seen a man in boxers."

"No, and I'd hoped to keep it that way!"

"Grow up Granger."

"I'm going to have my shower now and by the time I'm out I want you to make yourself scarce."

"Whatever Granger."

"Malfoy, I told you to disappear did I not?" She screamed as she came in from her shower to find Malfoy-thankfully clothed-sat on her bed reading.

"Yeah, give me a minute." He grumbled.

"No, now!"

"Why?" He finally turned to her.

"Don't look!" She screeched at him hugging her towel closer.

"I've seen a naked woman before you know."

"Ugh! Please just shut up and get out!"

"Honestly, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, nearly eighteen." She frowned.

"So you're seventeen, never seen a guy in boxers and have never been naked in front of a guy…what century are you in?"

"You're vulgar Malfoy."

"Just saying!"

"Leave now!" She hissed.

"Fine…by the way nice legs." He winked before hurrying away as she lunged for her wand.

"Pervert!" She yelled before slamming the door.

_Bloody hell! Who would have thought under those robes were actual curves. _Malfoy thought, _No one would believe this if I told them._ He chuckled to himself.

"Granger." He nodded as she came in the front room in a jeans and a loose shirt-_evidently covering those curves again. _He thought.

"Pervert." She acknowledged him.

"Come on Granger that was a bit petty."

"Petty? You are a pervert!"

"So I saw you in a towel, get over it."

"Just…please Malfoy just shut up."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"You need to calm down, you know that right?"

"Like that's possible with you here."

"Oh, it's that way is it?" He smirked.

"You're repulsive."

"Yeah but you knew what I meant. What's that make you?"

"Your mind's so filthy anyone could guess."

"Touché."

"Ugh!"

Hours of silence later Hermione and Draco sat in the front room watching television when the phone rang.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A telephone, Muggle means of communication." She explained picking it up.

"Hermione?"

"Yes mum."

"Thank goodness the lines aren't down." Jean sighed on the other end.

"What's up mum?"

"We won't be able to get home tonight honey."

"Why?" Her eyes flickered to her blond companion.

"The roads are flooded here."

"Oh my gosh! Are you and dad okay?"

"We're fine sweetie, but we will have to spend the night here."

"Okay mum." She sighed.

"Actually…could you pass the phone to Draco?"

"Okay…" She held it out to him, "For you."

"Right." He nodded and held it like she had.

"Draco?"

"Yes Mrs Granger."

"Oh it's Jean dear."

"How is the wedding?"

"It's lovely but I haven't rung for that, I need to ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

"Well, with the roads flooded, Peter and I can't make it home to our Hermione, and I was wondering if you would stay with her just for tonight at least?"

"Certainly." He smirked at Hermione.

"What's going on?" She commanded him to tell her-unable to pick up what her mum was saying.

"Okay, I'll pass you back to Hermione." He told Jean and handed the phone back.

"Mum?"

"Honey, everything will be fine okay? Draco said he would stay with you…I better go, bye, love you baby." The phone beeped the end of the call.

"Why did you just agree to that?" She demanded turning her fury on Malfoy.


	6. Movie Snoozes

**AN: **Thank you to AliceJBlue for reviewing!

Please read and review!

Song suggestion: When I look at you, Miley Cyrus.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Movie snoozes.<p>

Before the argument could break out a tapping noise could be heard on the kitchen window.

"That will be an owl." Malfoy shrugged and sat back down.

"How do you know?"

"Please, Granger, I've lived with that noise all my life, it's an owl at your window."

"Whatever you say Malfoy." She walked to the window slowly before rushing to it, "Hey Hedwig." The owl held the letter forward for her and she took it, "Sorry, I haven't got anything right now." She petted the owl before it took off.

"Told you." Malfoy smirked as she walked back in.

"Shut up pervert."

"Back to that, are we?" He chuckled.

"Yes pervert we are."

"Grow up Granger and read your damn letter."

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll read it when I want to read it."

"Fine I'll leave so you can read your letter." He got the subtle hint-_women_ he thought.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Pervert." He just chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

Hermione smiled as she took in the familiar writing. _Gosh I miss you all._ She told the letter before opening it.

_Hermione,_

_Hope you're having a nice summer. Anyway, I just wanted to know when you're supposed to arrive because we all miss you. Hope to see you soon!_

_Ginny._

She wasn't surprised Ginny had used Hedwig instead of Errol-what with the unreliability-and the fact she was Harry's steady girlfriend meant he wouldn't have minded.

"Well?" Malfoy came in five minutes later with parchment, a quill and ink.

"How did you know I would want them?"

"Please, of course you would want to reply." He shrugged it off, "You always have to have the last word."

"Thanks and yes, yes I do have to have the last word." She chewed her lip before smoothing out the parchment and inking up her quill.

"No problem, so who was it from?"

"Ginny actually."

"What'd she want?"

"Nosy much…just to know when I was going to the Burrow."

"Oh."

_Ginny,_

_I told you before school ended that I'd be coming tomorrow! Honestly your memory sometimes. I've had a_

She paused and looked at Malfoy before turning back to her letter.

_Interesting summer-I'll explain more later. See you soon._

_Hermione._

"Back soon." She told Malfoy before heading into the garden-having to run through the rain-and in the shed to get her owl-Circe-before sending him to the Burrow with her letter. Heading back inside Malfoy stood at the door and held out a towel.

"Here." He wrapped it around her shivering figure-stupid British weather and not knowing what season it was!

"Thanks." She murmured awkwardly.

"No problem." He took her shoes off her and left them in the hall before sitting with her on the couch, "Are you cold?" He asked.

"A bit." She said reluctantly.

"Okay." He waved his wand and two seconds later he was magically making hot chocolate.

"Cheat." She smiled as he handed her a cup of steaming goodness.

"I don't care, it's easier." He sipped his.

"It's good." She nodded.

"Exactly, only magic hot chocolate can taste this good."

"So you've tried Muggle?"

"No, I just know."

"You just know?"

"Fine then, later you can make some the Muggle way, and we'll try it and see which is better."

"You're on." She accepted the challenge easily.

"Now what?"

"Um…we could watch a movie?"

"Movie?"

"Yeah, it's like a television programme but not in separate chunks."

"Okay…"

"You'll love it." She smiled, "I have the perfect film."

Later that evening Hermione was crouched in front of the television clad in her pyjamas when Draco chuckled behind her.

"That looks girly."

"It's Romeo and Juliet."

"Shakespeare?"

"Well done, now hush." She sat back on the couch nursing her hot chocolate-made the Muggle way, "Is it better?"

"Mmm…I don't know." He smirked.

"In other words, yes."

"No, it's different without the crackle of magic."

"Okay…" She smiled smugly-he liked it, she just knew it, only his pride would never admit it.

Gradually as the film continued they shifted unconsciously closer until Hermione and Draco sat pressed up together, then Hermione's eyes started to droop and her head lolled onto his shoulder tiredly.

"Granger?" He whispered to her.

"Mmm…" She mumbled half asleep.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He shifted her into his arms and slowly stood up and walked up the stairs. He eased her onto her bed as he pulled back her covers. As he tried to tuck her in she mumbled to him.

"Malfoy…" Her arms stretching towards him.

"Yes Granger."

"Stay…please…" She sighed, her eyes closed still.

"Sure." He carefully climbed into her bed with her and she snuggled onto his chest. Hesitantly he stroked her curls from her face as he watched her become more relaxed, no lines and a slight smile. He pondered those perfect, full lips. Wondering if he should push his luck he cautiously leaned down towards her face.

Then her eyes fluttered open and he braced himself for the hounding from hell but instead she leaned towards him but paused just an inch away seeming unsure of what to do next. So he took the lead and cut through that last inch and covered her mouth with his softly. Tentatively she responded with kissing him back. Mere seconds later, they drew back and gazed at each other. She offered him a timid smile before resting on his chest once again and falling quickly into a content sleep as if the last fifteen seconds hadn't happened at all.

He touched his lips slowly and a smile, not a smirk, a genuine smile covered them before a saddening thought crossed his mind making his smile falter and him to lean back slowly against the enticing pillows, falling to sleep in Granger's bed happily.

_I'm going to pay hell for that later when she wakes up._


	7. Running Away

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Runaway love, Justin Bieber.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Running Away.<p>

Hermione woke up slowly and sat up, yawning and getting her bearings. _Why is Draco Malfoy in my bed?_ She yelled in her head. Then last night dawned on her and she groaned. _This is so not good!_ So she climbed out of the covers and grabbed a bunch of her clothes before rushing for a shower.

When Draco woke up, he felt cold as he looked around. The covers were askew and he was alone. _For Salazar's sake…she's freaked out._ He knew she would but he had hoped he'd have an argument ready by then-which he didn't. He just had to hope that she wouldn't be too wound up as he didn't feel like being slapped like in Third Year and the idea of being on the receiving end of one of her curses was not an appetising idea as he had seen her enough in DADA to know that she was good.

Then the bedroom door slammed open and Hermione walked in with her owl in it's cage-probably just got in by the looks of it, poor thing. She didn't acknowledge Draco; she just put the cage on the floor before dragging out her trunk from under the bed.

"Granger?" He sat up and watched her carefully, "Granger? Bloody hell, Granger!" He demanded her attention as she continually ignored him.

"Not now Malfoy." She muttered checking her things.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business!"

"Okay, what's wrong?" He thought if she brought it up first she wouldn't be too upset.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Nothing is wrong!" She ranted smoothing her clothes.

"Granger…"

"Just go Malfoy, please, just go." She told him.

"What are you freaking out about, finding a guy in your bed?"

"No…" She blushed. _She was pretty when she blush-not now Draco! Focus!_ He thought.

"You know most girls would be happy to find a guy in the bed in the morning, especially me."

"Ha, modest much?"

"I'll take it as a yes. So what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Granger…"

"Nothing!"

"Was it last night?" He had to ask her already knowing but wanting his thoughts confirmed.

"What?"

"Was it last night?"

"Nothing happened last night." She hissed.

"Granger, you can't just do that, you can't just forget it, because it did happen and you know it."

"Watch me!"

"Listen to yourself." He used his feet to slam her trunk shut and she jumped back, "You're running away!"

"I am not!" She stood up and pulled at her clothes before glaring at him.

"Please, so what's getting up early and packing called?"

"I'm expected at the Burrow."

"We both know that you weren't going until later. You're just freaking out about last night."

"Am not."

"Bloody hell, Granger, you are." He stood up to stand over her.

"I am not! Nothing happened last night to freak out over!"

"What, so nothing happened?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Nothing happened like this…" He pushed her back against her door like the other night but this time he pressed his lips to hers. Gently at first then hard, with more passion, trying hard to get a response from her. And Hermione complied; she moved her lips in synch with just as much desire. She curled her hands in his hair hard and held her body against his instead of pushing away. But too soon for Malfoy it was over because Hermione pulled away, breathing hard.

"No, no, no." She chanted now pushing him away. Gathering up her things she shrunk them and put them in her beaded bag before hurrying downstairs with the cage too.

"Granger." Malfoy called, following her.

"Nothing happened! Not last night, not now, understand? Nothing." She grabbed the phone and dialled the hotel number and asked to be directed to her parents' room.

"Hermione?" Her dad's voice asked down the other end.

"I was just calling to tell you I'm off now."

"Oh, sorry, honey, we can't get home."

"It's fine, honest, so I'll see you for Christmas?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." And a fainted _love you_ was called in the background from her mum and Hermione put the phone down.

"Granger, you can't run away from this."

"I told you, I'm not! It's nothing because nothing happened and you can't run away from nothing!"

"For goodness sake, Granger, it happened and you can't keep denying it."

"Nothing happened!" She insisted.

"So you're going to go to the Burrow and forget this ever happened?"

"I would if something happened to forget."

"You're so damn stubborn!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" She yelled, "We are not talking about this now."

"I say we are!"

"I say we're not! Now leave me alone!" She huffed, "I want you to get dressed and leave, forget any of this happened and never speak of it again, to anyone!"

"For Merlin's sake Granger, calm down! You can't apparate in this state anyway."

"Just please Malfoy, just leave me alone!"

"No, not until you acknowledge what happened!"

"Nothing happened!" She shrieked.

"It did though!"

"No it bloody well didn't!"

"Yes it did."

"For goodness sake Malfoy, it didn't get that through your thick skull and leave me alone!"

"You can't just pretend it didn't happen because it did and you know it, it has happened twice now!"

"No it didn't!"

"It did."

"Now Malfoy, it didn't." She pulled out her wand and levelled it with his face, "Because I'd hate for to have to use magic on you when this can be resolved peacefully…it didn't happen end of."

"But it did!" He didn't care about her wand.

"Fine, go in your own time. I'm off. And don't follow me because you'll be as welcomed as a garden gnome!"

"Granger, don't you dare go!"

"I dare." She scowled.

"Granger…"

"Bye Malfoy." Then she apparated away.

"For Salazar's sake." Malfoy sighed changing into his original clothes and apparating outside of Malfoy Manor.


	8. Homecoming Heart

**AN: **Ndavis77, thank you so much for reviewing, feedback is always welcome. I know Hermione was a little OOC in the past chapter, I hate to do that to her but her characterisation was difficult for what I want vs her actual characterisation, so I decided to change her slightly. There is reason for this, reasons that will become clearer in further chapters I hope, but thank you for sticking with this anyway, I appreciate it!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: How we do, Rita Ora.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Homecoming Heart.<p>

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she rushed down the driveway to her.

"Hey Ginny." She smiled.

"We've missed you."

"Oh, I missed you all too."

"So, this interesting summer?" She winked.

"Uh-"

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron rushed out and both caught her in a hug.

"Hey guys."

"Later." Ginny mouthed and Hermione nodded reluctantly.

"How are you?" Harry smiled.

"Fine, better for seeing you all."

"Where are your things?" Ron asked looking around.

"Here." She held her beaded bag up, "Honestly Ron, magic."

"Right." He nodded before taking her owl cage off her.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione grinned as they wandered back to the Burrow.

"No problem."

"So Harry, you're finally free of the Dursleys, how's it feel?"

"Bloody brilliant." He beamed and circled his arms around Ginny's waist.

"And I'll have you know that as I'll be staying in Ginny's room that I don't expect any funny business."

"Yes Hermione." Ginny giggled while Harry blushed.

"Good." She nodded to herself.

"Hermione." Molly Weasley engulfed her in a hug as she walked in the front door.

"It's lovely to see you Molly, thank you for having me."

"Honestly dear, no need to thank me." She waved her off, "Come on, time for a spot of breakfast."

"Yes." Ron hissed happily.

"Honestly Ron, all you think about is your stomach." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"A growing boy needs food."

"That excuse?"

"It's true."

"Okay Ron."

Suddenly the table was crowded with red haired Weasleys eating and chatting. Mrs Weasley levitated the dishes from the counters to the table and smiled as everyone stuck in.

"Pass the toast." Ron smiled.

"Pass the sausage." Fred asked.

"Pass the bacon." Arthur nodded.

"So how's marriage life treating Bill?" Hermione asked Molly.

"He's happy." She smiled, "Fleur seems to be a good wife."

"Aren't all Weasley wives?" Hermione smiled, "Honestly, how do you deal with this lot?"

"You get used to it." She nodded fondly at her family.

"Well, Bill and Fleur's wedding was lovely, thank you for inviting me." She thought back to the event weeks before.

"I know, I still can't believe my baby's married." She dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Oh, mum, not again." Ron cringed at his mum's tears.

"Don't be so insensitive Ron!" Hermione tutted.

"She's been crying about it for ages though."

"Ron!"

"Yes, Ronnikins don't be so mean to your mum." George teased.

"Are you okay now Molly?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." She smiled, "I better make more tea."

"Would you like some help?"

"No, I'm fine dear." She waved her wand and the tea made itself-it reminded Hermione of how Draco had made hot chocolate-_Don't even think of him Hermione_ she scolded herself, "Are you okay Hermione, you seem a bit far away?"

"I'm fine Molly, honest." She could feel Ginny's eyes on her so she ducked her head, "Just tired, apparating really takes it out of you."

"It is a side effect." Molly nodded.

"Yeah." Hermione sighed and ignored Ginny's scrutinising stare.

"You'll be fine." Molly reassured her and she nodded and smiled.

The day passed quickly with games of Quidditch, Wizards chess and exploding snap. So as the moon shone in the sky, Hermione was settled in her bed reading a book while Harry and Ginny did whatever they were doing-she didn't want to know whether they were just talking quietly or more…

"Harry James Potter you have five seconds to remove yourself from our room right now." Hermione warned as she glanced at the late time.

"Yes Hermione…bye Ginny." He kissed her and walked to the door, "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Love you Ginny." He winked before shutting the door behind him.

"Love you too." Ginny called and looked over at her best friend with a grin, "Don't you just love him?"

"Um hum…" Hermione hummed focusing on her book.

"Tell me who he is!" Ginny commanded as she leaped onto Hermione's bed and ripped the book from her hands and threw it behind her.

"Who is?"

"This guy you spent an interesting summer with?"

"Why does a guy always have to be involved for it to be interesting?"

"By the look on your face there is…you didn't?" She gasped.

"No!" She cried outraged at the implications of that statement.

"Good. But who is he?"

"You'll never believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Draco Malfoy." She mumbled incoherently.

"Who?"

"DracoMalfoy." She said quickly.

"Come again?"

"Draco Malfoy." She sighed.

"_The_ Draco Malfoy?"

"Ssshhh…yes." She whispered.

"Oh my gosh! You're joking right?"

"No."

"Pigs are flying." Ginny muttered, stunned, "How, why, when?"

"We bumped into each other at the market and mum invited him back and he ended up staying two nights, last night and the night before."

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know."

"But…you didn't!" She gaped.

"Didn't…?"

"You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"Um…" She blushed deeply.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I kissed him, but I was tired and half asleep." She reasoned desperately.

"Well, at least it was once, just a one off, nothing more…you kissed him more than once!" She gawped as she saw Hermione's guilty face.

"I was freaking out about the first kiss this morning and he kissed me again."

"Oh Godric!"

"You can't tell anyone Ginny, not even Harry, you know what he'll do!"

"Okay, I won't…so what was it like?" She smiled mischievously.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed and threw her pillow at the younger witch.

"I'm curious, Slytherin girls go on and on about him being a good kisser…and more, and I want to know off someone unbiased."

"He's okay…" She struggle against the memory, "I honestly want to just forget it."

"He was more than okay, he was good! You face is so easy to read!"

"Ginny!"

"Okay, okay…was he better than Viktor?"

"Um…I don't know." She mumbled, "Viktor was more reserved but Malfoy was…more forward in his intentions."

"Ooohhh…now we can get some juice out of this story…so do you like him?"

"Hell no!"

"That blush says opposite."

"Both kisses were under the condition of vulnerability so neither count. I couldn't like him if I tried." But her stomach churned suspiciously and she frowned to herself. She didn't like the ferret, she couldn't, and Harry and Ron would go spare!

"Okay Hermione, whatever you say." She sighed and moved back to her bed, "Try not to blush too hard."

"Night Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So do you think you'll kiss when we get back?"

"Night Ginny."

"I bet you dream of him tonight."

"_Night Ginny_."

"Okay, okay, enjoy your dreams."

"Just go to sleep Ginny."

"Right, goodnight Hermione."

"Night Ginny" She repeated for the fourth time. _Gosh, I hope I don't dream of him._ Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so OOC a little in this chapter. Please remember they will be a little more teenager-ish due to no Voldemort stress and I wanted this to be a fun, light hearted fanfiction, so I'm pleading creative license. But the OOC characterisation does have a reason, so stick with the story to find out why!


	9. Viva La Veela

**AN:** Hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I am writing it!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Homerun, Misha B.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Viva la Veela<p>

"For goodness sake!" Hermione moaned as she rolled over in bed. Trying to erase last night's dream. Dark shadows, blonde hair, and silver eyes drifting around her mind and she scowled.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked sitting up and yawning.

"That's the fifth one so far, there's something funny about this." Hermione rubbed her forehead.

"All the same dream?"

"Yes but they're getting…worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, more…"

"More than just kissing…" Ginny raised her eyebrows mischievously.

"Nothing like you think. Gosh, Ginny, you have such a dirty mind."

"It's not a dirty mind, it's a sexy imagination and Harry likes it."

"Just ew! Whatever you call it, it's nothing like that and I don't want to know about what Harry likes."

"So you are wearing clothes?" She rolled her eyes at Hermione's statement but moved on.

"Of course!"

"If you are then I can rule out what I was thinking it could be."

"What were you thinking?"

"It could be Veela dreams." She shrugged.

"Veela dreams…I don't think so." But her mind dwelled on the idea. She'd been dreaming of Malfoy for days now. Nights filled with sweet whisperings, soft lips, and illusive intensions. Having years of hatred, Hermione now found herself having dreams of Slytherin's Prince taking her in his arms and murmuring in her ear. But what was most strange was she found herself not despising these dreams.

"Come on, you've dreamed of him five times in a row, it could be." Ginny reasoned.

"But Malfoy's not a Veela, I would know if he was." After years of knowing him, she'd know, she was the brightest witch of their generation after all.

"Maybe not, most of the old pureblood families have Veela blood in somewhere."

"Including yours?"

"No, just Fleur but my nieces and nephews from her will."

"But I thought only females were Veelas?" Hermione tried to deny any reason why Malfoy could be a Veela but the evidence suggested otherwise.

"Men can be, they only say women because it's typical for men to blame a sudden attraction to someone as a Veela mating rather than actual love. Plus men are generally the ones who write about Veelas so of course they're not going to say about men." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Godric forbid men being seductive creatures."

"Mmm…but he can't be Veela, when he turned seventeen he would have found his Mate."

"He could have." She gave her a pointed look, "Look, didn't you say that at the end of term last year he was giving you funny looks, add in he just happens to 'bump' into you in the summer in the Muggle world not Wizarding, in fact nowhere near the Wizarding World…it can't all be a coincidence."

"Malfoy is not Veela and I'm not his Mate!" Hermione shook her head, the idea dizzying. Her childhood bully, a Veela? And her as his Mate? It seemed so impossible, yet entirely so.

"Okay, there's a solution to this."

"What?"

"Ask someone to check Veela records."

"But who? I don't want to involve someone in something that is nothing. Anyway, do you really think the Malfoy's would ever admit to having less than Pureblood blood? It's highly unlikely it will turn up anything, plus if we get caught…"

"True…I'll owl Tonks then, she'll do it with discretion."

"You sure we should involve someone in something like this, it's nothing really?"

"Don't worry, she can access them easily being an Auror and have the information for when they come for dinner tonight."

"Okay…" Hermione worried at her lip with her teeth. Suddenly Malfoy's behaviour shone in an uncomfortable light.

"Just try and forget this for now." Ginny hugged her, "It's nothing."

"I know, I know, it's nothing, nothing happened before and won't happen again."

"Come on, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Okay." She laughed at her younger friend. Sometimes she had the appetite of her brother.

After a day of Quidditch, chess and snap-the usual-and helping Molly with the dinner, Hermione didn't have time to contemplate Draco Malfoy and Veelas. At five o'clock sharp the sound of apparation echoed before Tonks and Lupin walked in.

"Molly, thank you for having us." Tonks hugged her.

"No problem dear, it's lovely to see you all." Molly grinned and hugged Lupin too, "Come in, come in, food will be done soon, make yourselves at home."

"Don't say that, he is so messy."

"Thank you 'Dora." Lupin sighed and everyone laughed.

Fifteen minutes later they were surrounding the table that looked fit to burst with food as everyone spoke to one another and ate.

"We have an announcement!" Tonks smiled clapping her hands once to get everyone's attention, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh Tonks, congratulations!" Molly beamed.

"Oh Tonks!" Ginny hugged her.

"This is such good news, wow!" Hermione smiled.

Then everyone was chattering again happily, all congratulating Tonks and Lupin. As the night wore they slowly broke up from the table and Tonks nodded to Ginny subtly.

"Hermione, come on." Ginny pulled her upstairs as Tonks followed and they went to sit in Ginny's room, "Well?"

"I couldn't find a Malfoy Veela Ginny, I'm sorry." Tonks sighed.

"I told you." Hermione sighed and slumped on her bed, "There's just something seriously wrong with my mind."

"Now Hermione, it might not be from his father's side, but I didn't get a chance to search for his mother's so he could still be. Plus, most Purebloods don't register anyway, for obvious reasons."

"Oh for goodness sake." She moaned into her pillow.

"Don't worry Hermione, its okay to be in love with a monster-I am." She chuckled.

"But Tonks, this is Draco Malfoy! And he could be a Veela! I don't get the choice to love him; I have to because his genes say so!"

"He can only have a Mate who is compatible with him."

"Not helping!"

"We don't even know if he is yet, just calm down."

"I need the library."

"Typically Hermione, when in doubt, go to the library." Ginny laughed.

"You sound like Ron and Harry." Hermione smiled, looking up at her friends.

"They rub off."

"Help me!" She sighed and rubbed her face.

"It's not that bad Hermione, it could be worse." Tonks sighed.

"How?"

"It could be…Ginny who's disgusting in their year?"

"Where do I start?"

"Well, obviously it could be a lot worse then Hermione, cheer up."

"Okay…"

"There we go, we better go downstairs before they start to miss us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"See, come on now, and smile." And Tonks face transfigured into a duck.

"Alright." She giggled and they walked out.

"Where have you guys been?" Harry asked as Ginny sat on his lap.

"Nosy." She pecked his nose.

"So, girl stuff?"

"Yep."

"Ugh!"

"You are such a guy."

"Well, yes."

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked as she perched on the arm of his chair.

"Um…" Reluctant to answer, she quickly turned to converse with Mr Weasley.

"Okay…women…" He sighed quietly.

As the clock chimed midnight everyone said their goodbyes and they headed home or to bed. Slowly Ginny and Hermione climbed into their beds and faced each other.

"Do you think he's a Veela?" Hermione whispered, toying with the corner of her pillow case.

"I don't know…normally the dreams are supposed to be more…you know." Ginny shrugged back.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"We get to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Changing the subject, Ginny hoped to divert her best friend's attention.

"Mmm…" Hermione hummed still in thoughts of Veelas.

"Oh gosh!"

"What?" Both girls sat up suddenly and gaped at one another, the same thought occurring to them.

"He could be there!"

"Oh crap."

"Alright, alright, just don't be alone with him…I'll stay with you."

"Okay, okay." Hermione ran her hands through her curls agitatedly.

"Try and sleep." Ginny said soothingly, "It'll be fine."

"I'm scared to." She admitted quietly.

"You're going to sleep at some point, and anyway, if you do dream it could confirm our suspicions and then we can prepare to fight." The ginger witch winked before lying back down.

"Okay..."

"Night Hermione."

"Night Ginny." Lying down stiffly, Hermione stared at the ceiling, worrying over her thoughts.

Hermione's last thought was; _I might be the Veela Mate of Draco Malfoy._


	10. Scared Shopping

**AN: **Was that last chapter okay or a bit much?

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Out of town girl, Justin Bieber.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Scared Shopping.<p>

"Ready girls?" Molly called up to them the next day.

"One minute mum!" Ginny called back.

"Oh gosh, I'm not ready, what if he is Veela? What if I see him? What if we kiss again?" Hermione worried. Her mother always did say she obsessively worried over everything.

"Calm down, I'll be there the whole time." Ginny promised, "Come on, are you going to let Draco freaking Malfoy win?"

"No!" She stomped her foot.

"Then come on!"

"Let's go then." Hermione smiled and they walked out.

"Women take so long!" Ron complained as they reached the fireplace.

"Excuse me Ronald." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Didn't see you there." Ron mumbled and stepped away, "I mean women can take all the time they want."

"Come on Ron, she's got you whipped." Harry laughed, "And she's not your girlfriend!"

"Excuse me Harry." Ginny smiled.

"I mean…I'm going to shut up now."

"You do that."

"Come on, we better hurry now." Molly buzzed around.

"Coming mum." Ginny smiled and they flooed to Diagon Alley.

As they dusted themselves to get the soot off, Hermione glanced around and sighed when she saw no Draco Malfoy. Now she could relax and have fun shopping with her friends. They managed to get all there school things rather easily and were on extra shopping for things they wanted.

"Oh my gosh! They have a new broom in!" Ginny squealed.

"Come on, let's check it out!" Harry smiled and he and Ron walked off.

"You coming Hermione?"

"Okay." She gazed longingly into Flourish and Blotts.

"I'll come with you." Ginny nodded.

"No, you go and have a look at the broom, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll keep an eye out, remember if you see him walk the other way and find me, don't make eye contact and don't touch him."

"Okay, I will."

"Scream if you need me."

"Ginny…"

"I'll watch now go." She nudged Hermione towards the bookstore.

Hermione browsed the shelves working her way to the back where what she deemed the 'better books' were kept. Smiling to herself, she picked up a big tome and opened it carefully reading it.

Half way through her second page she felt a lick of heat feather up her spine. _He's near._ Having been told some information on Veelas and their Mates, she knew the heat was one of them. Her mind went on red alert and picked up someone moving behind her. Resisting the urge to shiver, her hands gripped the book tighter.

"Miss me Granger?" Malfoy's voice drifted to her as he drew nearer.

"Malfoy." She said simply and closed her book.

"Not going to look at me when you're talking, that's awfully rude."

"That's because I was reading." She said placing the tome in its place and turning around, carefully looking anywhere but his face.

"What's up Granger you seem kind of…tense." He stepped closer and she backed against the shelves. _Bugger_, she thought.

"Really?" She played it cool and looked for a way out.

"Yes, loosen up; you seem to be nervous…"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy, I don't get nervous."

"Okay then." He came nearer and nearer until there were just inches of space between them.

"Personal space much Malfoy." She rolled her eyes at him, "Back up."

"I like it here." He smirked and she swallowed.

"Malfoy." She tried to side step him but he caught her arm.

"Now Granger, what's the problem?"

"You are, you have no respect for personal space!" She glanced around looking for Ginny but to no avail.

"Who you looking for?"

"Ginny."

"I didn't see her come in."

"She's supposed to meet me here now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really, now if you don't mind-" There was a buzz of people speaking close by and Malfoy growled before crushing her lips with his. It wasn't soft and gently, it was hard and passionate and hot. He grasped at her waist as she stroked his arms. He groaned into her mouth and pushed up against her.

Then a noise broke the spell on Hermione.

"Excuse me but as much as I have enjoyed this chat, I have to find Hermione." Ginny's voice wafted to her. And Hermione realised what she was doing. Quickly, she pulled her wand out and poked him with it so he backed off.

"I'm here Ginny!" She called.

"Hermione." She burst into the area, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She shivered slightly and looked at Ginny, "Let's go."

"Okay." Slowly Hermione walked around Malfoy before hurrying out with Ginny, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Hermione nodded.

"_That_ kind of nothing?"

"Mmm…"

"I'm sorry, I should have watched better but the broom was so good! Then when I realised Blaise and Pansy were blocking the way and tried to strike up a conversation with me-"

"You don't think he asked them to do that?"

"Maybe."

"Oh gosh, Ginny, I think he is."

"Ssshhh…we're going now, come on." Ginny pulled her quickly through the crowds before apparating to the Burrow.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked as they came through the door.

"Hermione was staring at a book in Flourish and Blotts."

"Typical."

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry stared at her intently.

"Gosh Harry, give her some space. Jees, men!" Ginny sighed.

"I was only asking."

"Well, don't, have some tact!"

"Women." Harry and Ron sighed.

"Hey!" Ginny wacked them both on the head "Watch your mouths."

"I'm going to go lie down." Hermione mumbled as she headed upstairs.

As she lay down on her bed her head whirled. _He kissed me again! I let him kiss me again! I'm a fool-Hermione Granger is not a fool. At least we go to Hogwarts tomorrow-where you won't be able to avoid him! Crap._

"Hermione?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Nope."

"It's okay."

"It's not, I let him kiss me…I kissed him back, tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts where I can't avoid him!"

"It'll be okay, forget it ever happened."

_Yeah, easier said than done._ She thought tiredly.


	11. Train Wrecks

**AN: **Thank you for your continued support, feel free to write me your thoughts!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Train wreck, Demi Lovato. Please feel free to suggest songs!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Train wrecks.<p>

"Have you got everything?" Molly asked for the millionth time.

"Yes mum." Ginny sighed.

"Good, have a nice year, I love you." The mother and daughter hugged before Ginny got on the train where Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Love you." Ginny waved once before ushering Hermione into a compartment.

"Hey guys." Hermione smiled as she settled in her seat.

"How was your summer?" Neville asked as he lounged his arm around Luna's shoulders and she smiled dreamily at him.

"Good, thank you." She nodded before looking out of the window.

"Ron!" Lavender hugged him-having finally gotten rid of the stupid nickname and came back to earth. Hermione admitted she liked Ron back ages ago, but realised that Lavender was better suited, now she felt like she could call her a friend which Hermione was happy to do, so she smiled at the couple interaction as she glanced at them before looking back to the window.

"Lavender, hey baby."

"You start kissing and I'll bat-bogey hex you both." Ginny threatened.

"Fine." Ron conceded sitting Lavender on his lap.

"Can I read this?" Hermione asked picking up the Daily Prophet.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Thanks." She muttered already reading.

_As trucidatorus plague continues to grip the Wizarding World, we start to worry about the effect it is having on the population. It is well known the number of Wizards and Witches is far fewer than Muggles, but are we coming to a time when the Wizarding World will finally succumb and die off? The question is what is the Ministry of Magic doing to stop this from happening?_

"It's getting worse. Dad says half of the population might be gone." Ginny whispered.

"It's bad." Hermione frowned.

"Yes, very, never has a disease caused this before."

"What is the Ministry doing about it?"

"Dad doesn't know. It's very hushed up, so it's probably something that's going to be frowned on." Ginny shrugged.

"You're not bothered by this?"

"No, we Weasleys are strong, and anyway, how can a sixteen year old be involved in the Ministry's plans? Not likely, we're fine."

"Has anyone you know had it?"

"Not many, mainly old people, but it's becoming more frequent in younger people."

"Does it affect everyone?"

"Yes."

"Do you always die?"

"Yes."

"Can you test for it?"

"I think so…"

"Why don't they test people?"

"Your guess is better than mine."

"It's so sad with so many people dying…what about the population? Do you think Wizards and Witches will die off?"

"I don't know…"

"Does it affect just us or Muggles too?"

"Just us…we don't know why."

"How come there's no cure?"

"Because it kills quickly, too quickly to try and cure, and really infectious, so people don't go near people with it if they can help it."

"What about the healers?"

"Most people are told to stay home and make your passing comfortable and make the appropriate arrangements."

"That's not right."

"It's all they can do, unless we want no healers."

"True, but it's still not right to leave them to die."

"I'm sorry Hermione, it can't be helped."

"I need some air." Hermione stood up.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine, I won't go far."

"Okay…be careful."

"I will." She shut the door behind herself and walked slowly away. Glancing around, she was wary of the feeling racing up her back-the same from the bookstore so she spun around with her wand out but couldn't see anyone. _Don't be so paranoid._ She scolded herself before turning around and running smack into someone. The someone she was trying to avoid.

"Hi Granger."

"Bye Malfoy." She turned her back on him and walked away.

"Come on, that's not very hospitable."

"Give it a rest." She spun around to him and felt herself melt as their eyes connected. She swayed towards him slowly and he smirked and pulled her to him. Her heart fluttered in her chest and smiled at him.

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed rushing up to them.

"Oh my gosh Ginny!" Hermione pulled away from Malfoy as the spell broke again and hurried to Ginny, "Thank gosh you were here."

"Come on, Harry just bought one of everything and I doubt you want to have the gross Bertie beans."

"Okay."

"Good luck Granger." Malfoy said backing away.

"What?" She turned to him-careful not to make eye contact.

"Head girl?"

"Oh yeah. You too for head boy."

"Thanks." And he was gone.

"That was really bad!" Hermione whispered.

"Come on, next time I'm coming with you."

"Thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it."

"Let's go." Hermione nodded and they entered their compartment.

"Hey." Ginny smiled sitting with Harry.

"Hey yourself, where've you been?"

"Around." She pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I thought you said no kissing?" Ron grumbled eating a pumpkin pasty.

"It was a peck."

"Same difference."

"Shut up Ron."

"Stop arguing." Harry sighed.

"Hermione, are you okay? You look a little pale." Luna remarked and everyone turned to her.

"I'm fine, I didn't sleep well."

"Oh, I could give you something for that if it's nightmares? Daddy makes it."

"Thank you Luna but I'll be okay." Hermione resisted rolling her eyes-her nightmares couldn't be helped with whatever Xenophilious Lovegood was making.

"Just ask if you want any later." Luna smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Luna." As much as Hermione liked Luna as a friend, she would appreciate it more if she hadn't just come out and said it, drawing attention to her.

"You're welcome." She nodded.

"So Lavender, did you get that new perfume?" Hermione changed the subject in almost desperation.

"Yeah, it came last week. Though I haven't worn it yet."

"New perfume?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, you know the one with Veela blood in it, it's really expensive and I have been saving it forever."

_Veela! _Hermione sighed internally, _why did it have to be Veela!_ Unable to control her thoughts Hermione's mind wandered to latest encounter with Malfoy. _What would have happened if Ginny hadn't interrupted? Oh my gosh! I don't want to think about that!_ She screamed in her head. Feeling drained Hermione rested her forehead on the window, thinking.

_This year is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Trucidatorus is basically Latin for killer with us added on the end.

I am aware of the terrible Ebola virus plaguing parts of the world, it is a horrific tragedy I pray ends soon. The trucidatorus virus I have created is not related in any shape or form to Ebola, it is a complete coincidence that I wrote about a deadly virus two years ago and I'm posting the storyline now, while a real one is killing thousands, I would have cut it out if it weren't necessary to my later plot. I hope this plotline is not too distressing for any of my readers and I would completely understand if you decided not to continue reading on the basis that it was too much for you. Here's to the end of the Ebola virus.


	12. Downside Accomplishment

**AN: **I hope you like the story so far!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: I'd lie, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Downside accomplishment.<p>

As the train drew up at the station Hermione sighed. _This is it, my life for a year and it's only going to get worse by the looks of it._

"You coming Hermione?" Ginny asked as they left the compartment.

"Yes." She quickly followed Ginny, watching for a certain blonde.

"We better hurry." Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her swiftly through the crowds.

"Why?"

"I just saw him get off the train and look at you."

"Crap."

"Come on." They climbed into the carriage with everyone else and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked as it slightly jolted to a start.

"Everything's fine, will people stop asking that?" Hermione stressed.

"Okay." Harry raised his hands innocently.

"Did anyone listen to the latest Chudley Cannons Quidditch match?" Ron asked trying to defuse the atmosphere.

"I did." Neville nodded and conversation resumed.

The carriage took them to Hogwarts castle quickly where they stepped off and took in the sight before them. _I'm home._ Hermione predictably thought, like every year. Then a chuckle interrupted her thoughts. Glancing over at the next carriage, she saw Pansy, Blaise and Malfoy get out. Hermione felt backwards for someone to hold onto and gripped Harry's bicep.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked covering her hand with his and looked the same way as her, "It's only Malfoy."

"I need to go change." She mumbled, "Ginny?" The red haired Witch turned to her and took in the situation quickly.

"Coming." She smiled weakly and they hurried inside.

"Hermione? Ginny?" Harry shook his head in confusion and followed everyone else inside.

"Help." Hermione cried as they got dressed.

"It's okay Hermione." Ginny tried to reassure her.

"No it's not, even Harry's noticing!"

"Okay, okay…I think you should tell Harry and Ron so you have someone in classes to watch out for you."

"I can't." Hermione sighed, "You know what they're like…they'll kill him."

"True, but with him dead this situation resolves itself."

"Ginny, are you seriously contemplating someone else's death?" Hermione gasped.

"Sorry." She grumbled, "Just saying…"

"I know." Hermione sighed and straightened her perfect uniform.

"Right, let's go." And the two girls left.

Stood outside the Great Hall Hermione and Ginny talked idly waiting for everyone else. They eyed the way as their group made its way towards them, but it was the people in front of them that caught her interest. Slytherin Prince along with Blaise and Pansy were strolling along.

"Ginny, I'm going to go ahead into the Hall; I'll see you in a minute." Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Good idea, I'll come too." And with that the two girls hurried in.

Malfoy smiled as Granger walked into the Hall; obviously she had decided to employ a bodyguard to protect her in the form of Weaslette.

"She hates you." Blaise commented.

"Evidently she can't hate me as much as she likes because she kissed me three times." He smirked in remembrance.

"I don't see why you don't use more Veela charm."

"Because, if I did, she would loathe me for life and I don't want that. I will give her a choice, I will not force her."

"I never said force her." Blaise pointed out.

"Maybe I should talk to her?" Pansy mused.

"Do you think that will help?" Malfoy frowned.

"It couldn't make it worse." She shrugged.

"Look man, Gryffindor's Princess isn't going to submit any time soon and you, my friend, are going to get worse."

"I'll deal with it." He rolled his eyes.

"It's your choice, but remember the longer you go against it, the worse it will be."

"I told you, she has to decide for herself. If she doesn't have a choice in me, then I'll give her a choice of when."

"You're only making it harder for yourself."

"Yeah, because you took the easy route. Tell me how many days didn't you speak to him for Pansy?"

"Two weeks, three days and one hour." Pansy smiled.

"Accurate much." Malfoy sighed.

"The thing was though, Blaise isn't sick because he's waiting, you are getting sick! Draco, this is not good anymore."

"What? I'm supposed to jump her? Catch her at a vulnerable moment? Force her?"

"It's worth it to stop you getting ill, what do you have to pay for that? A few weeks of silence?"

"She's too stubborn, she'll never come near me again and then I will get sick."

"We're not going to change your mind now, are we?"

"No."

"Fine." Pansy sighed and squeezed Blaise's hand.

"But this isn't the last time we are going to discuss this." Blaise warned.

"Merlin forbid." Malfoy rolled his eyes and let them drift to the bushy hair girl as he sat down.

"By the way, quit staring at her, unless you want Potter and Weasley to beat the snot out of you." Pansy tutted.

"I'm not concerned with Potter and Weasley."

"Okay, what about Weaslette? She got congratulated last year for her bat-bogey hex by joining the slug club, do you really want to be hit with that?"

"Whatever Pansy."

"Just saying Draco."

"Give it a rest."

Across the Hall Hermione sighed.

"Why did I sit facing this way?" She complained.

"Just ignore him." Ginny patted her shoulder, "He can't do anything here."

"I might though."

"Do you want me to hex him?"

"Now?"

"When the teachers aren't looking obviously, he's not going to grass me up."

"No, let's just forget him and the Slytherins."

"Good."

"Hey honey." Harry smiled as everyone sat down-except Luna who sat at the Ravenclaw table.

After the usual Sorting Ceremony they ate and drank and completely forget all worries as they did. Hermione relaxed and looked forward to Head girl and boy announcements.

"So who do you think will be Head girl?" Lavender smiled and winked at Hermione.

"Who do you think?" Ron sighed.

"Hermione, of course." Harry nodded.

"And Head boy?" She asked.

"I'd say Harry." Ron pointed to him.

"Me too." "Yeah." Came several responses to this.

"Students!" Dumbledore called.

"Here we go." Hermione smiled before paying attention.


	13. Head Dorms

**AN: **Thank you BrittanyJanee for your review, I love reviews so thanks!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Long live, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Head dorm.<p>

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, due to the increase of trucidatorus plague, tonight, before you go to your dorms, you will all be tested for it. Also, I ask that the Sixth and Seventh Years meet me tomorrow morning at six, here in the Hall, all will be explained tomorrow. On a lighter note, I am delighted to announce our Head Girl and Boy this year. First, as ladies first, Head Girl. Due to her perfect scores and attitude to the school, I am pleased to announce Hermione Granger as your Head Girl." The Hall was deafened by cheers from mainly Gryffindor house as Hermione rose happily from her seat and walked down to Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor." She shook his hand and turned to face everyone with a huge smile painted on her face.

"Next our Head Boy. Due to his excellent scores, almost as good as Miss Granger's I might add, your Head Boy Draco Malfoy." Slytherin's cheers rivalled Gryffindor's earlier outburst and the other houses merely clapped politely-though there was a few hisses from Gryffindor.

"Thank you Headmaster." Malfoy shook Dumbledore's hand before turning to Hermione, "Congratulations."

"You too." Hermione swallowed as she shook his hand in good spirit before ignoring him.

"Settle down now, off to bed, pip pip."

"Come on you two, time to see your new rooms." Professor McGonagall smiled before motioning them to follow her.

"New rooms!" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, Head Girl and Boy have their own shared common room."

"What?"

"Now Miss Granger, I'm sure you are more than mature enough to handle this situation, I know you and Mr Malfoy haven't gotten on well in the past, but you need to put your differences aside to do your job."

"Yes, Professor." She snuck a glance at Malfoy and found him smirking, "But we have separate bedrooms and bathrooms right?"

"Of course Miss Granger."

"Okay, I supposed we can work together, can't we Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"There's the spirit, now here we are." Hermione smiled when she recognised the picture. Barnabas the Barmy, "Signum." McGonagall nodded and the portrait opened.

"Professor, what an ironic password." Hermione giggled.

"It's hardly complex." Malfoy shook his head.

"It's simple enough that no one would think to try it." McGonagall explained, "The usual rule of the layout is as usual. Right, your list of things to do as your job are on the desk. If you have any questions do come and ask. Now your check up." She muttered under her breath and moved her wand in intricate patterns over each of them, "Both of you are free of the Trucidatorus plague, goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor." Hermione murmured as McGonagall shut the door behind herself.

"This is nice." Malfoy nodded.

"Yes. Too bad about the green and silver." The room was decorated as a across between the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms.

"I could say the same for the red and gold." He smirked now.

"This must be our list." Hermione remarked picking up the parchment and reading swiftly through it, "It's quite simple really. Here, have a look." She tossed it backwards to him.

"Simple enough…I could get used to this shared common room."

"I doubt I'll be in here much."

"And why's that Granger?"

"Because I'll probably just stay in the Gryffindor common room more with my friends."

"You could always invite them here."

"And have you swarming around, ha, not likely."

"You're absurd Granger."

"And you're incorrigible."

"Eating dictionaries again…or a thesaurus?"

"Neither." She scowled refusing to look at him by keeping her back to him and studying the wallpaper.

"It's a joke Granger."

"It wasn't funny Malfoy. You're not funny."

"Really?" She heard him move and she chewed her lip nervously, "I bet if you got to know me better you'd find I am very humorous."

"Hardly."

"I'm the jester in our house actually."

"I thought you were referred to as the…prince? Though I'd call you the ass."

"And you Gryffindor's princess." He grasped her waist and swung her around, "A perfect match."

"Haven't I told you about mind people's personal space?" She pushed against his chest but he just drew close and Hermione groaned quietly.

"And haven't I told you that I don't care?"

"Well, you should, now back off." She said stepping back and accidently bumped her backside on the desk edge. _This is so not good! _Her mind yelled.

"I don't think I will; I'm quite enjoying myself."

"Malfoy!" She huffed and stared off to the side, "Why are you such a prat?"

"It's called my charm."

"Huh, you, charm…" She laughed harshly.

"Now Granger, where's you manners?"

"Manners?"

"Mocking is not considered manners."

"And neither is bullying, but you did." She reminded him severely.

"I have changed-"

"When exactly?"

"What?"

"When exactly did this happen, I mean it doesn't just happen, there has to be a catalyst."

"Granger…"

"So what was the catalyst?"

"I was just thinking about it and I saw no sense in my childish ways and decided to change."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So when exactly?"

"A few months ago." He gave her a confused look.

"Which month?"

"Why-"

"Which month?" She commanded.

"Probably near June…" He answered, sending her a strange look.

"Was it the fifth of June to be precise?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe…" He hedged.

"I knew it!" She burst.

"Ssshhh…" He tried to sooth her. He held her chin and met her eyes softly.

"Are you a Veela?" She whispered before he growled quietly and their lips met. Hermione instantly reacted by kissing him back. She pushed up against him as his arms encircled her waist. Her heart racing and her pulse pumping, she craved him. Silently they parted lips and Malfoy paused to take in the moment but it gave Hermione enough time to come to her senses. Quickly she took advantage of the situation and pushed him back enough so she could slip out of her embrace and she back towards the door, "Are you a Veela?" She repeated the question as he came back to reality.

"Granger…"

"You are, aren't you?" She panted in panic.

"Please Granger…"

"Oh my gosh." She turned around quickly and was through the door in seconds. _Crap. _They thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Signum is Latin for password. Please lend me your thoughts on this chapter!


	14. Dragon Burnout

**AN: **Thank you to annakuznetsova01 for reviewing!

This chapter and the next are basically in the same time frame but each from Draco's or Hermione's prospective. Enjoy!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Break your heart, Taio Cruz.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Dragon burnout.<p>

_She hates me! She absolutely loathes me! _Draco crumbled onto the couch. _She's never going to be with me! She's never going to let me near her again! She despises me! My own Mate hates me! How could this have happened? How can this be? She's supposed to be compatible! She's supposed to love me like I love her! But she hates me! She hates me!_

"Draco? Are you in there? Answer the damn door!" Blaise's calls came through the door with persistent knocking.

Draco ignored it. _I don't deserve anyone around me, not if it's not my Mate!_ He started to rock in place delving deeper into his pit of despair.

"Draco?" A softer feminine voice called next, "Draco, open the door."

"Go away!" He cried.

"For frick sake Draco, open this bloody door!" Blaise demanded.

"Hey, you're not going to get through to him like that!" Pansy scolded before saying in a softer tone, "Please Draco, open the door." Deciding they weren't going to move anytime soon he dragged himself to the door and cracked it open.

"Just go." He said scrubbing his tears away-Slytherin's, and especially Malfoy's-never showed tears.

"Oh Draco." Pansy sighed and stepped inside uninvited and hugged him to her, "Ssshhh…it'll be okay."

"No, it won't Pansy! She hates me! Granger hates me now…she knows everything and she hates me for it! She hates me…"

"Now, now, calm down, you'll get nowhere like that." Pansy sat him on the couch and wiped his face with her fingers, "Ssshhh…"

"How did you know?" He directed the question at Blaise.

"We felt the aura." Blaise nodded.

"And we saw Potter and Weasley go into the Room of Requirement, so we figured you were alone and needed someone." Pansy added; waving her wand and some tea started making itself on the fire.

"What happened?" Blaise asked sitting in the chair.

"She…she refused to look at me so I made her-not in a bad way-just turning her around. She was uncomfortable with me close to her, so I tried to ease her, but then she was asking questions of when I started not believing in the pureblood crap and asked for specifics…then she mentioned it would have been on my birthday, and she was right. She became my Mate that day and I no longer believed it…then she asked me if I was a Veela but she knew, she knew and now I have confirmed it she hates me!"

"Jees, why did your Mate have to be the smartest Witch of our age?" Blaise mumbled.

"She just need time to cool off." Pansy scowled at Blaise, who then looked sheepish, "It's a big thing to think about. Your life is suddenly decided for you. That's got to be hard for Granger, considering she probably planned her life right down to her death since she was born, and having that suddenly changed isn't going to be easy for her. Add in that you two have practically been enemies since you met is not going to help in the slightest."

"That's why I found her in the summer, because I wanted to make it as easy as possible because her friends are not going to help. But I guess it didn't work…I just made her assume what I was before I wanted to tell her."

"Draco, this was never going to be an easy conversation for you to have with her, at least she won't have to go through the whole bit like I did, because I had no clue, but Granger does, so it might be easier in the long run." Pansy shook her head and smiled at Blaise.

"I don't know; she was so upset…" He sighed.

"I thought Malfoy's never lost." Pansy placed her hand on her hip.

"They don't." Draco said with conviction.

"Then you haven't lost her, and you won't, she'll come around."

"I hope so."

"Anyway, think about when she does." Blaise nodded and quirked his eyebrows.

"I swear you only think of that!" Pansy sighed and shot him a cold look, "Watch your mouth or I'll make _you _go cold turkey."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Please can you two not discuss this in my presence, you're like my sister Pansy, and I really don't want to know."

"Sorry Draco, _Blaise_ won't mention it again, will you Blaise?" Pansy fixed him with a hard look.

"No." Blaise answered quickly.

"Good boy."

"She's got you whipped." Draco chuckled.

"Excuse me; I don't appreciate that kind of idea." Pansy scowled.

"Sorry Pansy." He rubbed her head.

"Hey! My hair!" She jumped away and sat on Blaise's lap.

"It's only hair."

"Shut up. Anyway, you're one to talk, how long do you take on your hair in a morning then Draco?"

"Not as long as you."

"I need to be perfect for Blaise." She insisted.

"You're perfect anyway Pans." Blaise whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Ugh!" Draco groaned.

"Just leave her for tonight and talk to her tomorrow."

"Hermione's so stubborn, she'll be worse than Pansy, and if I remember correctly, I had to talk to her before she even _considered_ being in the same room as you."

"I could talk to her?" Pansy offered again.

"Would you do that?"

"Sure, you talked to me, now I'll talk to Granger, that debt paid and we're equal." She shrugged, "Plus it'll be easier coming from a woman, especially when I was in the same position. I remember you trying to talk to me about it; I was never so embarrassed in my life!"

"Then you wouldn't look me in the eye for three days."

"Well, talking about the ins and outs with you was mortifying! You made me extremely uncomfortable with that conversation."

"It was no picnic for me either." He grunted.

"Let's just forget it."

"Definitely."

"I'd say I'd talk to her too, but I don't think she'd like that." Blaise teased.

"Bloody hell, that'd be worse than my conversation with Draco!" And with that they all laughed and Draco momentarily forgot his depression.


	15. Roar Less Lion

**AN: **So this is what happened to Hermione while Draco was in the common room.

Thank you to 4everanime, annakuznetsova01, and guest for reviewing, you keep me updating!

Read and Review please!

Song suggestion: Rolling in the deep, Adele.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Roar less lion.<p>

Hermione slammed the door behind herself before walking quickly three times past the Room of Requirement wall-knowing the library was closed now-until the door appeared and she pushed through before slamming those doors too. She glanced around and saw that she was in a library. Slowly she unclenched her jaw and made her way to the back and hid in her favourite place.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Draco Malfoy is a Veela and I'm his Mate! What am I going to do? What about all my plans? This was not in the plan! What will he do now he knows I know? Will he expect me to be the perfect Mate? Will he expect me to bow to his every will? Will he expect me to comply with this without any problem? Completely and utterly uncomplaining? What am I supposed to do? _She cried and hugged her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth.

Then she heard the doors open and footsteps heading her way. Quickly, she dried her eyes and got in a defensive wand position, ready to duel any intruder.

"Hermione?" Harry rounded the bookshelf with Ron. _Well, any intruder but her best friends._

"Help me." She collapsed and he shot out his arms to catch her.

"What's happened?" Harry asked as he sat her next to him on the floor and Ron joined on her other side.

"It's Malfoy…" Hermione cried her tears anew.

"What did the miserable git do?" Ron demanded clenching his fists.

"Nothing like you think…" She tried to calm him.

"Hermione, tell us what's the matter." Harry smoothed her hair back from her teary face.

"He's a Veela." She choked out before cowering into Harry's shoulder and Ron rubbed her back.

"And?" Ron encouraged her to go on-because he and Harry still hadn't clued in.

"I'm…I'm…I'm his Mate." She whispered.

"What?" Both boys gaped at her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy's Mate." She swallowed back her tears.

"How did this happen?" Ron asked.

"It just did on his seventeenth birthday, this is something determined before either of us was born."

"I know that from class last year but come on, you and _Malfoy_? That's got to be messed up somehow."

"I don't know what to do…"

"I don't think there is anything you can do." Harry sighed, "Hermione, you said it yourself, this is something determined before you were born."

"I know but it's so…scary…"

"I can't say I understand, because I'm not in that situation, but we will help you through this."

"I can solve this." Ron said angrily.

"If you are going to suggest killing or violence, don't bother, because Ginny said the same, and I told her no, and I'm telling you now, no."

"Ginny knows?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah. I told her the other day."

"Well, that explains why she's been going everywhere with you."

"Yeah, she's been acting like a bodyguard for me."

"Well, so will we." Harry vowed.

"Agreed, ferret face won't come anywhere near you…unless you want him to." Ron said the last bit awkwardly.

"No, I want him nowhere near me, as of now." Hermione said with conviction.

"Then we will protect you until you're ready." Harry smiled.

"Harry, I'll never be ready." She sighed.

"Are you really going to let Draco ferret face Malfoy do this to you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good."

"But what am I supposed to do? I have no options. My only option is to go along with this!"

"That question…"

"Yes, that question…" Neither could find a way around it.

"Well, you'll figure it out; we don't call you the brightest Witch of our age for nothing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know, Hermione, there is a way…" Ron smiled hopefully.

"Don't even think of killing him Ronald, I don't want that on my mind for the rest of my life."

"It won't be on your mind, it'll be on mine."

"I'll harbour the guilt of knowing I'm responsible for you killing him."

"Fine." He sighed.

"You know, I wasn't surprised when I walked in to find the library setting." Harry commented.

"That's Hermione; when in doubt go to the library." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and the actual library is shut up."

"So it makes sense."

"How did you guys find me?" Hermione asked confused.

"We wanted to check on you, so we came looking for you, and we saw you run in here."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you did, I needed my best friends." She told them sincerely.

"We'll always be here." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, through thick and thin and every damn thing in between." Ron smiled too.

"I love you guys." She hugged them to her, suddenly feeling a lot better with their support, "You're the best."

"We try." Ron chuckled.

"Yes, like we try and be modest." Harry laughed.

"Oh guys." She giggled, "You crack me up."

"That's what we're here for." Ron shrugged it off, "Too bad it can't create food, I could kill for a bacon sandwich right now."

"Do you ever stop eating?" She patted his head affectionately.

"No, he doesn't, he even eats in bed." Harry nodded.

"Do not!" He pouted.

"You do, you were having a box of Bertie Botts last night."

"Excuse me for being hungry."

"Honestly Ronald, you definitely comply with the whole 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach' what Lavender sees in you, I will never know!" She often questioned her own, long dead, attraction to him.

"My good looks." He smiled cheekily.

"And there's that modesty again!"

"You know you love me for it."

"I do, I love you both." She laughed.

"We love you too Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Though, if I could have a pile of bacon sandwiches, I would love you a little more."

"Ron!" Hermione laughed and they all joined in. It made Hermione forget her previous qualms and relax for a moment in time.


	16. Sorting Out

**AN: **Back to normally timed chapters, I just wanted you to experience this 'special' time with Draco and Hermione both, anyway enjoy.

Thanks to 4everanime and fiolina for reviewing!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Turning tables, Adele.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Sorting out.<p>

"Come on." Harry nudged Hermione up and the Golden Trio stood up, "We better get to bed."

"I have to stay in the same area as Malfoy." Hermione worried.

"Don't worry…how about this, Ron and I will escort you to your room, ward your room from you getting out and him in and have Ginny come and get you in the morning."

"That's a bit dramatic, but could you?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Of course."

"Remember I have to be up at five." Hermione stressed.

"Okay, I'll tell Ginny."

"Okay, tell her the password is the Latin for password."

"Okay, what is the Latin for password?"

"Ginny knows." Hermione laughed as they walked to her portrait.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Nope, let's go." Hermione huffed, "Signum."

Hermione stepped in first with Harry and Ron flanking her before she shut the entrance. The three Slytherins turned to look at them as they walked carefully through and Malfoy stood up.

"No, Draco." Pansy whispered to him and holding him back from going to Hermione, "Not tonight."

"Okay." He sighed quietly and slumped back in his seat.

"You okay, Hermione?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"Um…yeah, fine, you?" She wasn't used to Pansy's kind nature, though Pansy had become more tolerant since her relationship with Blaise began.

"I'm good thanks, congratulations on becoming Head Girl."

"Thank you." Hermione nodded, "Goodnight."

"Night." The Slytherins watched them go silently then.

"What they are they going to do? Sleep in her room with her?" Blaise shook his head in disbelief, once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know." Draco sighed and put his head in his hands.

"It's okay Draco, give her some space and she'll come around." Pansy smiled, "Come on, bedtime you." Pulling Blaise up, they headed out, "Bye Draco."

"See you." Blaise nodded before following his Mate out.

Sighing Malfoy got up and headed up the stairs but stopped on seeing Potter casting spells on Hermione's door.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Careful Ron." Harry cautioned his angry friend before turning to Malfoy, "She asked us to do this; it's none of your business."

"Fine." He sneered, "Just piss off when you're done."

"Gladly." Ron spat.

"Potter, Weasley." Malfoy suddenly tried to be civil for Granger's sake before walking in his room and slamming the door. He wondered whether Granger would expect them all to be friends if they became Mates.

"He's such a git." Ron scowled after Malfoy shut his door.

"Come on Ron." Harry rolled his eyes, "All done Hermione! I left the password to undo the ward under your door."

"Thanks guys." Hermione called back before her best friends left for Gryffindor tower.

Then she was alone. Quickly Hermione went through her nightly routine before settling into bed with a book. Absorbing it as much as she could before she lay down and closed her eyes. _This is so hard. _She sighed internally. It was as if her body knew Malfoy was just a couple of walls away, it was telling her to go to him and complete the Veela Mating Ritual, but she restrained herself and forced herself to sleep, knowing she couldn't avoid the dreams though.

Malfoy had finished his nightly routine and was lay in bed thinking of Granger in the other room. His Veela side was calling him to go in there and complete the Mating Ritual and he couldn't restrain himself. He clambered out of bed and swung open the door before heading straight to hers and reaching for the handle. Suddenly a spark zapped his hand and he was forced backwards, almost falling down the stairs. Staring angrily at the handle, he now knew what Potter had been doing. _The git had set up wards!_ Furious, Malfoy headed back to bed and lay down in a huff.

_At least I can still contact her through our shared dreams. _He thought before forcing himself to ignore his still recovering body to sleep. Though Malfoy had no control over the dreams like Hermione at least they were to his taste.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ginny yelled shaking her best friend, "Wake up!"<p>

"Huh? Ginny?" Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, here for your five o'-bleeding-clock wake up call, now get up." The younger witch looked irritable and scowled at the clock every now and then.

"Okay, okay." She smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Yes, yes, now get dressed, I'll stand guard."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Right, go!" She stressed.

"Going, going!" Hermione hurried through her morning routine in the bathroom and met Ginny in her room again.

"Right, we have forty five minutes to spare, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged.

"We could hang out in the common room."

"But Malfoy-"

"Will be nowhere near you." Ginny vowed and tugged her down to find an empty common room.

"Thank goodness." Hermione slumped on the cushions.

"Thank goodness what?" Malfoy's voice drifted down to them as he descended the stairs.

"Nothing." Hermione snapped.

"Avoiding me?" He sighed.

"It's not avoiding, it's selectively spending time." Hermione smiled.

"That's avoiding."

"No, it's not." She stood up.

"Easy Hermione." Ginny grabbed her, "Stay away from him." She hissed.

"He will not win this; I don't avoid people, and certainly not him." Hermione frowned.

"So did you get your check up?" Ginny asked thinking of the brief casting of a spell she'd been subjected to last night.

"Yeah, we're clear."

"So is everyone else, I don't think it's really affected our years yet anyway, it seems to work from year to year."

"Thank goodness."

"Come on, let's go now and be early, how you like to be, this is just too depressing." Ginny sighed and they stood up.

"Do you mind if I walk with you, I was just heading down too?" He smirked.

"Actually I would mind, so walk on your own." Hermione spat and hurried out with Ginny as Malfoy chuckled.

"Avoiding me." As soon as the door shut, he nearly heaved over in pain at her harsh demeanour. _She really hates me._ He slowly calmed himself telling himself that she would calm down and be his soon enough. Then he made his way to the Hall like all the other Seventh and Sixth Years.

As the students sat at their respective tables the same thoughts ran through their heads. _What's this all about? Where is all the staff? _

Then the staff plus the Minister of Magic and several of his staff entered the Hall.

_Well this is going to be interesting._ Both Draco and Hermione thought.


End file.
